It is known that heparin which is a representative high molecular electrolyte originating in organisms has various physiological activities such as anticoagulant activity, antiviral activity and antiinflammatory activity (refer to, for example, Int. J. Biochem. Cell. Biol. Vol. 29, p. 709 to 714, 1997). Sulfation of many natural polysaccharides has so far been carried out as trial for obtaining substances similar to above heparin showing various physiological activities (refer to, for example, Trend in Glycoscience and Glycotechnology, vol. 15, No. 81, p. 29 to 46). Among many sulfated natural polysaccharides, particularly chondroitin sulfate which is one kind of polysulfide mucopolysaccharides is known as a representative substance similar to heparin (refer to, for example, Japanese Patent Publication No. 4362/1987). Since it has a hyaluronidaze inhibitory activity power and a cutaneous moisturizing action, it is investigated to be applied, as uses of chondroitin sulfate and sulfuric acid group-introduced derivatives thereof, to dry cutaneous diseases such as xeroderma, asteatosis and progressive cutaneous keratodermia and atopic dermatitises (refer to, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 277224/1996 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 335288/1999). Also, it is reported that sulfated polysaccharide shows an inhibitory activity of hyaluronidaze originating in staphylococcus aureus bacteria (refer to, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 178196/2000), and possibility to apply sulfated polysaccharide to a therapeutic agent for atopic dermatitis is described. Further, investigations of hyaluronidaze activity inhibition and an antiinflammatory effect of sulfated sucrose are carried out (refer to, for example, Japanese Patent No. 2723473).
It is considered that antiinflammatory action and tissue regeneration action by hyaluronidaze activity inhibition depends on the following mechanism. Hyaluronic acid and glycosaminoglycan are decomposed by hyaluronidaze, whereby a cell surface or a supporting matrix substance is broken, and the cell is exposed. It comes to be damaged by pathogens, inflammation intermediary substances, inflammatory agents and various drugs such as antiseptic agents. It is considered that hyaluronidaze activity inhibitory agents such as sulfated saccharides accelerate regeneration of a matrix of a cell surface and a protective connection tissue by inhibiting the activity of the above enzyme and that as a result thereof, they carry out the actions of antiinflammation and tissue regeneration.
Thus, for the purpose of improving or curing atopic cutaneous symptoms and the like, sulfates of hyaluronic acid, chondroitin sulfate and dextran have so far been intensively researched with activity inhibition of hyaluronidaze being set as an index, but detailed investigations on inhibition of hyaluronidaze are not reported as far as sulfated substances of cellulose are concerned. Similarly, cases in which confirmation of efficiency of sulfated cellulose and salts thereof to atopic dermatitis is investigated in detail are not available as well. It is considered as one of the causes thereof that the structure and the molecular weight of natural cellulose are diversified and that the qaulities of sulfated cellulose and salts thereof obtained are not fixed and are liable to be changed with the passage of time by hydrolysis.
Antiinflammatory agents of a steroid base are used for therapy of atopic dermatitis in medical service sites, but the above antiinflammatory agents of a steroid base are followed with strong by-effects, and it is the existing situation that administration of steroids to patients of a mild degree is contraindicated. On the other hand, nonsteroidal antiinflammatory agents have usually a weak efficacy. Accordingly, therapeutic agents for atopic dermatitis which are not followed with by-effects and which have a satisfactory efficacy at a low concentration are desired to be developed. Also, base materials which have high safety and show a high efficacy at a low concentration are desired as well in uses of cosmetics for sensitive skin and atopic skin in order to maintain the quality of the products in terms of compositions. Further, in respect to natural materials, persons in the sites who handle medicines and cosmetics tend to demand materials originating in those other than animals from the viewpoint of the safety since BSE (bovine spongiform enoephalopathy) is generated. In particular, demanded to be developed are substances which have higher performances than those of substances similar to heparin described in The Japanese Pharmaceutical Codex and which are derived from plants originating in those other than animals.